Three Little Words: A Drabble series
by Vindicated Irony
Summary: ON HIATUS!Remus Lupin x OC. This is just a little drabble series I'll be doing using, as the title says, three worded phrases each chapter. Not really sure what categories to put this as right now. Enjoy !
1. At the Beginning

~ Beginning.:~

* * *

The stares_, oh,_ the stares.

She normally didn't let things like that get to her, but there were just so many people. Sure, she was a transfer student, something that probably didn't happen often, but still.

All eyes had turned on her once it was announced: _'Now, this next student will be transferring into the sixth year class, treat her kindly! Miss Emilie Knight!'_

And _**snap**_, like magnets all eyes had turned on her as the hat was lowered onto her head. She was nervous. Would her new housemates like her? Would she even make friends?

A moment of silence.

_**GRIFFINDOR!**_

Cheers erupted from the table draped in red and gold as Emilie rushed over there, her heart beating a mile a minute. She sat down in an available seat between a red haired girl and a brown haired boy.

Lily Evans was the girl, nice, pretty, and hopefully a soon to be friend. The boy on the other hand –

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you Miss Knight."

Her heart stopped for a moment, instantly calming from its hummingbird like beats. A shy smile and light dusting of red spread across Emilie's face.

"Nice to meet you too, but please: call me Emilie."

He smiled as well, it was nice, his smile, she thought. The barely visible scars on his face only added to his look.

"Oh look, Moony's got a new girlfriend Prongsie!"

"Our little man, he's growing up so fast, isn't he Padsie?"

His friends on the other hand seemed to be an acquired taste. Remus flushed and started to retort but was cut off again.

"Now, Miss Knight, our little Remus is a delicate flower," This one had short dark hair and glasses.

"As such that means no rough housing, even if you like it rough," He had equally dark hair, but longer with a slight curl to it, "His curfew is ten, and not a minute later!"

Emilie spluttered for a moment, her face and Remus' equally red.

"W-what the bloody hell is your problem pretty boy, four-eyes? Do you two make it a habit to accost the new girl?"

"Just the pretty ones~"

"If it concerns our little Remus!"

Both stated simultaneously, one grinning and the other with a faux serious look on his face. She couldn't help but to laugh a little.

"Ooh, sod off!"

At the beginning, Emilie wasn't quite sure what to think.

~:. .:~


	2. Here for you

**~:. Here for you .:~**

* * *

As Murphy's Law says, if something can go wrong, it will.

Emilie just prayed that wasn't the case as when she was called up to Professor Dumbledore's office during her third class of the day. Maybe her brother was coming in for a visit to say he and his longtime girlfriend were getting married. Maybe. Hopefully.

"Ah, Miss Knight, sit, sit. Lemon drop, dear?"

"Ah, no thank you, Professor."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news Miss Knight."

Emilie froze for a moment.

"It's about your brother and his lady friend."

_No, no, __**no**__. Please, please, no._ Emilie shut her closed her eyes as her hands began to shake.

"As you know, these are dark times, and I'm afraid the two –"

"They're gone."

The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was gone as he nodded to her. He said nothing as Emilie stood up and turned away, leaving him alone in his office.

She blew past Lily who called after her teary-eyed friend, and past the marauders who looked dumbstruck and then worried as a tear rolled down her cheek.

It made no difference to Emilie who she ran by as long as she got far, _far_ away before she started to bawl.

Her brother, her only brother, and her soon to be step-sister: gone along with her parents. She fell to her knees out by the Black Lake. In her mind she saw everything spiraling down, down, _down_ like the tears on her face.

Hands softly grasped her shoulders.

"Emilie..? What happened?"

"R-Remus! I just, it's just, I-I…"

"Relax, it's okay."

She shook her head, how could it be okay if she was so utterly _alone_.

"It's okay, because I'm here for you."

She froze and her lip trembled as she lunged into his chest. Somehow, somehow, Remus was able to understand her muffled and incoherent babbling and assured her it would be okay, all the while stuttering at the closeness.

"It'll be alright Emilie."

"We're here for you too."

By some mystical marauder magic the rest of the quartet seemed to understand as well. Well, at least Sirius and James did, Peter just sort of awkwardly smiled off to the side.

"C'mon Emi, I've got us some hot cocoa waiting for us in the dorms."

Emilie smiled weakly, that Lily was a godsend. They all were, really. She realized silently that in their own way they were there for her, and she was there for them too.

**.: :.**


End file.
